


A Little Break

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sticks to his vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Break

**Title:** A Little Break  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry sticks to his vows.  
 **Word Count:** 450  
 **Genre:** Humor/romance  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's challenge: If ever I would leave you.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Little Break

~

Harry dashed into St. Mungo’s, not even stopping to check in at the desk. He could see some women gathered in the hallway and hurried towards them. “Where is he?” he asked.

One of them pointed at a room. “In there.”

With a nod of thanks, Harry pushed open the door and smiled. Draco, looking peaceful, was lying there. His eyes popped open as soon as Harry walked in.

“Took you long enough,” he said.

Harry grinned. “Sorry, but they only just told me you’d been brought here. I came as soon as I could. Is something...wrong?”

Draco shook his head. “No, the baby’s fine, I just--” He looked away and Harry was immediately at his side.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Draco swallowed hard. “I am so fat!” he wailed. “You probably hate me!”

“What?” Harry knew better than to laugh. “You’re beautiful, Draco, and you’re pregnant with our child, how could I possibly hate you?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted someone else,” Draco muttered.

Harry clasped Draco’s hands. “Stop that right now,” he said. “This is just the hormones talking. They warned us about that, remember?”

“I suppose.” Draco shrugged. “I’m serious, Harry. If you want to find someone else...”

Harry leaned forward and stopped Draco’s flow of words with a snog. When he drew back, Draco was smiling. “Draco, please! As if I would ever leave you! Our vows said I would be with you until death and I meant that.”

“Time for some medicine,” a cheerful voice said, and Harry looked over to see the mediwitch carrying a tray of potions. “Here you go, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.”

Draco swallowed the potions obediently, and Harry waited for the medicine to kick in, all the while, holding Draco’s hand. He knew everything was back to normal when Draco dropped his hand.

“Feeling better?”

With a sneer, Draco pushed Harry aside and set his feet on the floor.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry said dryly.

“What?” Draco looked over at him blankly. “Oh, yes, I’m fine now.” He flushed. “Sorry about that little break.”

“Draco, it’s fine,” Harry said, helping him stand up. “They told us to expect this stuff, remember?”

“Yes, I suppose they did, but it’s still a bit disconcerting.” Looking around, Draco Summoned his robes and put them on. “All right, I’m ready. And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“What I said before?”

“Mm?”

Draco leaned close. “I lied. If you try to cheat on me I’ll kill you.”

Harry grinned. “I figured as much. Let’s go home.”

As they walked out, Harry waved to the clutch of pregnant women he’d passed earlier. One smiled. “See you both next month,” she said.

Draco ducked his head and hurried past as Harry smiled.

~


End file.
